chocolate
by Anaira12-san
Summary: Chocolate el mayor vicio de Kagome pero sabra mejor en sus labios ¿Verdad Inuyasha?


tan! nuevo fic en recompensa porque no he actualizado XD

Arigato por su review:

Serena tsukino chiba-san

Amaterasu 97-san

*aplausos*

* * *

La colegiala mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras veía su mochila, ahí se encontraba lo que mas anhelaba, su mayor vicio, el chocolate

Con una sonrisa en los labios y mirada juguetona se acerco a su mochila a gatas, mientras reprimió una risita, abrió su mochila y busco con desesperación aquel dulce de los dioses

Cuando lo encontró se remalio los labios y abrió la funda que aprisionaba aquel manjar

-¿que haces kagome?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, como rayo, guardo su dulce en la mochila y se volteo

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Sango detrás de ella

-Sango! me asustaste!-reprocho a la castaña, mientras volvía a girarse y sacaba su vicio

-¿quieres?-pregunto alegre mientras le ofrecía a su amiga, casi hermana, la tableta

-¿que es?-pregunto Sango sentándose al frente de la azabache

-chocolate en barra-contesto-pruebalo te va a gustar!-aseguro mientras le ponía el trozo de chocolate en la mano de su amiga

-esta bien-suspiro la castaña llevándose a la boca aquella delicia

-¿y bien?-pregunto ansiosa Kagome

-¿tienes mas?-dijo en respuesta Sango ganándose una sonrisa de la azabache

-si claro!-aseguro volteandose y cogiendo otra tableta-toma! compartelo con shippo-dijo mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro

-si! ya me voy Kag!-aseguro la castaña levantándose y corriendo hacia afuera de la cabaña

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y de resignación para luego golpearse levemente la frente ahora solo le quedaban una tableta, suspiro mientras se volteaba de nuevo buscando su ultimo chocolate

Nuevamente una sonrisa juguetona surco en su rostro, su plan, era dejar la mitad de la tableta para mañana

Se llevo aquel manjar a los labios y lo saboreó dejando escapar un gemido y echando la cabeza hacia atrás ''delicioso'' fue lo único que pensaba en esos momentos la azabache, mientras se llevaba otro trozo de chocolate a sus labios.

* * *

-Sango!-llamo Inuyasha a su amiga de lejos

-si?-pregunto la morena con los ojos brillantes

-y Kagome?-pregunto

-en la cabaña comiendo choco..-la castaña se llevo las manos a su boca

Inuyasha parpadeo confundido, y Sango simplemente negó sonriendole-_gente mas rara_-penso mientras se encaminaba a la cabaña

Penso en gritarle a la azabache al entrar pero al ver su mirada, juguetona, alzo magistralmente una ceja mientras se acercaba a la muchacha

La oyó gemir por lo bajo y alzo mucho mas la ceja, ya de por si muy alta, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la morocha que dio un salto del susto al verlo

-¿y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto la chica mientras intentaba ocultar su vicio detrás de ella

-¿que comes?-pregunto el hanyou cogiéndole las muñecas para luego olfatear aquella cosa que sostenía la colegiala

-dulce-susurro mientras se acercaba mas a aquella cosa y la apretaba contra sus dientes sacando un pedazo

-oye!-replico Kagome viendo como el comía de su chocolate

-esta rico-susurro para si el hanyou-tienes mas?-pregunto

-no! y este es mio!-replico Kagome zafándose del agarre del hanyou

-pues ahora es mio!-aviso Inuyasha quitandole la barra de chocolate

Siguieron peleando así por unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome comieron unos pedazos mas de la barra

-mio!-grito Kagome cogiendo la barra y mordiendo un pedazo, Inuyasha en un intento de quitársela se resbalo haciendo que la barra de chocolate caiga por la ventana de la cabaña

Kagome suspiro resignada

-viste por tu culpa nos quedamos sin comer!-le reprocho la morocha

-yo no-aseguro el hanyou

-que quieres de...-la chica pego un resipingo al sentir a Inuyasha sellando sus labios con los de el

Poco a poco cerro los ojos dejándose llevar

-Kagome-susurro el hanyou contra su oreja ¿era su imaginación o empezaba a hacer calor?

-mmm-solo pudo contestar

-que pasaria si te beso el cuello

-_se desata el mismo infierno en la cabaña-_claro que no le dijo eso sino solo se sonrojo e Inuyasha sonrío altanero

-mañana pasaremoa a eso-aseguro el hanyou sonriendole

Ella solo asintió como loca y solo pudo pensar en algo cuando Inuyasha volvió a sellar sus labios

''Que Kami bendiga a quien invento el chocolate''

* * *

tan! XD

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmisión :)**


End file.
